conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistasia
=Mistasia= :Mistasia is the name of a vast universe created by the Sheher. Mistasia can not be reached from Earth, or any other universe. The Mistasian universe has thousands of planets (it is said that not even the Sheher, who created most of it, has not seen all of Mistasia). Mistasia is mostly dominated by the shape-shifting furries and kemonomimis. Most of these species are extremly powerful in the magical, and martial arts. =Origin of Mistasia= :The main Mistasian origin myth is the story of the Sheher. It is said that the Sheher was the most beautiful creature in the universe. Because of this, she never fit in any where. Sheher then used all of her powerful magic to create a universe that would except her. Sheher created all the creatures that lived in this new universe were created by her. Sheher wanted to have someone to talk to, so she created the many different human-like species; who had the ability to talk her speech. :Everything was peaceful in this new born world, until the Rehehs came. =Pantheon= :The two main goddesses are- :::Sheher- the white cloaked goddess. She represents all good in her universe. She was the one who created the universe of Mistasia. :::Rehehs- the black cloaked goddess. She represents all the evil in the Mistasian universe. The exact opposite of Sheher. She often lures in followers with her dark beauty, and false promises of hope. =Races= :You can find any type of creature in Mystasia, either creatures you would find on Earth, or the craziest creatures from your imagination. :However, most of the dominant races are a various mix of an animal/humaniod creature. These creatures are all immortal, however, can can be hurt, or killed by each other. All annthros. are immune to human weapons, especially guns, and other new fangled weapons. Only weapons made by anthros. can hurt them. Because of the two most powerful gods are goddesses, are female, the dominant sex is female in the anthro. culture. Most of anthros. live off of their own personal energy force; this is where they get their magic. All anthros. are born from special energy crystals, which are then fashioned into a circlets for the antros. to wear. =Relevant Places= :Most creatures live in large tribes, or clans. However, in some more 'developed' areas, creatures live in cities, just like the ones here, on Earth. Most tribes have their own temples, for their various gods, and goddesses. Most of the towns favour Roman, and Greek architexture. =Myths= Here is a a myth/legand which includes: Tayba an anthropomorphic tan bat (anthro for short) and Trish (an anthro. black and white cat) on a quest to go find a strange howling sound. =“Tayba and the Howl of Zana”= :A cool breeze blew through the wooden shutters of an old, but well built tree house. The gentle summer morning breeze stirred Tayba’s long, tan, velvety bat ear. She opened her sapphire eyes to an upside down, blurry world. Tayba stretched her extensive leathery wings, and gracefully jumped down to the cool wooden floorboards beneath her roost. Tayba, with a content, sleepy smile upon her tired, velvet face, shuffled toward her large, ancient tree house balcony. The sun lazily rose over the different green hues of the forest valley beneath her wooden balcony. The sleepy birds chirped their morning songs through yawns in the distance. Tayba returned the yawn, showing off her four, long, white, glistening fangs that were usually hidden from view. Tayba turned to walk inside to wake Kaleb, when a sudden unearthly howl cut through the peaceful dawn air like a knife. Tayba, now fully awake, ran wildly through the house. “Kaleb, Kaleb, where are you!!” :“What?” replied an annoyed large, black bat with a yawn. Kaleb shuffled out of his dark bedroom, rubbing his silver blue eyes. :“Did you hear that noise, Kaleb?!” exclaimed Tayba excitedly. :“No, the only thing I could hear was you, yelling my name from across the house, and just when I’m trying to have a good nights rest!” yelled an extremely frustrated and sleep deprived Kaleb. :“But, I did hear something Kaleb. It sounded so strange, so angry, yet so sad.” :“I’m sure you were dreaming when you heard it Tay-“ :“Rooooowwwwrrrrr, hoooowwwwwrrrrrrr, hrrrooowwwww!!!” The cold howl drowned Kaleb’s disbelief and replaced it with a look of embarrassment. The terrible wail was closer than before. Tayba, curious to find out what the strange sound was, raced to the balcony, and jumped off with her great wings outstretched. She flapped her large, thin wings furiously to gain the right altitude for flying into the cloudless, calm morning air. Tayba looked below her soaring body, the forest greenery and the rivers’ cold blue hues glanced up at her, stretching out before her like a highly detailed map. The last time she visited to the Nixivan Clan’s village, the small town was well hidden beneath the dense growth of forest trees. Only the keenest of eyes could spot this miniature village. Tayba slowed her flight speed. She circled the dense forest vegetation, until she spotted a smooth, dome-shaped building. She pointed her body towards the small building. Tucking her wings close to her body, she dove out of the clear blue sky. When she was only a hundred feet from the ground, she moved her wings outward, which slowed down her progress. Tayba then landed softly on the dirt floor below. Tayba folded her wings and looked around. A light brown fox, with a drawn arrow in her bow, emerged from the earthen dome building. :“What do you want? Strangers are not welcome here!” she spat. :“I am the High Priestess Tayba of the Nixivan Tribe. I request an audience with the Clan Leader, Nixiva.” Tayba wrapped her long, delicate wings around her body to make herself look statelier. :Still not entirely convinced, the light brown vixen lightly bowed. She did not take her eyes off the unfamiliar bat, nor did she withdraw her arrow. Something about this alien bat was unsettling. Although, if I play my cards right, I could sneak some of my friends into the palace, she thought to herself slyly. “I will fetch someone to take you to her majesty.” She then backed up until she was once again inside the clay building. :Tayba took this time to look around the small clearing; it had been many years since she visited the Nixivan Clan. She never enjoyed living among so many anthropomorphic; she preferred living with smaller groups, so she chose to reside in the outskirts of the clan’s territory. This made Tayba the center of gossip and teasing. Although Tayba, being the High Priestess for Sheher, a powerful sorceress, and one of the best warriors in the region, she was never teased and talked about within her hearing range (which was extremely far for a bat). Even though she was tolerated and sometimes feared, she was not entirely accepted by the tribe, which made living there unbearable. :The light brown vixen emerged a few minutes later with a scruffy, devious looking, male raccoon and a small, gray, innocent looking, female hare. Both were obviously under the vixen’s meager command. “These two,” pointed the brown vixen, “shall lead you to the majesty’s palace.” “Don’t let her out of your sight,” she whispered to the hare and the raccoon, “I don’t trust her, and I don’t want to blow this opportunity.” The two animals nodded and walked on either side of Tayba. :“I don’t need anyone to escort me to Nixiva. I just wanted to inform her officers that I was going to meet with Nixiva.” :“I don’t care who you are, Miss “High Priestess,” you will be escorted whether you like it or not. Unless, you would prefer my two friends here, drag you into the middle of no where, beat you, and leave you for dead!!” threatened the exceedingly irritated vixen. :Tayba fought to keep her anger under control. How dare this young little fox, threaten HER like THIS! Tayba strolled up to the haughty vixen, with a smirk on her velvety face. Before the vixen had time to react, Tayba picked the vixen up by the scruff of her neck and pushed her against the clay building’s wall. Tayba’s eyes glowed entirely neon blue. The air around Tayba seemed to turn stormy and vicious as she spread her massive, leathery wings and bared her pearly, glistening fangs. “If I were you, I would hold my tongue when speaking to someone more powerful then yourself,” Tayba said in a dangerously calm and cold-hearted growl. The light brown vixen’s face drained of all its color and she nodded dumbly. “Good Little Foxy.” Now, where can I find Nixiva?” The vixen, still too afraid to speak, merely pointed to the east. :Tayba flew into the outskirts of the Nixivan Clan’s Village. Most of the buildings were built in the mammoth trees, which towered above Tayba, making her seem small and timid. Some of the more important buildings were placed outside of the trees and made of rare blocks of stone. Most of these buildings were all new, thought Tayba. She could even see the buildings from the air. I guess the clan’s village was not as camouflaged as much as it once was. The city was quiet, for it was The Day of Inner Searching. As Tayba landed, she could hear the soft pat of her pads against the hard-packed dirt, which was due to all the previous foot traffic in the village. Nixiva’s palace was easy to find, for it was located in the center of the grand village. The city’s battle arena was located in front of the palace, and straight across from the battle arena was the temple for Sheher. Tayba stared lovingly at the temple, as memories flooded her head, from the days she had spent working and living there. Tayba flew towards the palace of Nixiva, aware of the dark glances she was receiving out of windows, corners, and the shadows. Tayba stopped in front of the white marble staircase, of the great palace. A red silk carpet flowed down the middle of the stairs, while two matching guards stood at attention on either side. Most of the magnificent building was located underground, in order to detract attention. Tayba laughed at the thought of this absurd, huge, white building not attracting too much attention in the middle of the forest. Tayba flew up the stairs and knocked on the massive, silver doors. :Someone from the other side of the great doors looked through the spy-hole. “Who goes there?” a gruff, masculine voice asked. :Tayba quickly straightened herself up, wrapped her wings around her body, and made her eyes glow their mysterious neon blue. She hoped that this would make her look more regal and presentable. “I am Tayba, high priestess of the Nixivian Tribe, for the exalted goddess Sheher. I am here to speak with the Clan Leader, Nixiva.” :The black wolf guard nodded, obviously impressed by Tayba’s show, “You may enter,” his gruff voice boomed. :“May Sheher bless you,” nodded Tayba back to the guard, in the usual High Priestess greeting. Finally someone that knows how to treat someone of my status, thought Tayba. :“Right this way illustrious one,” said the jet-black wolf, as he bowed deeply. He led Tayba down three flights of marble stairs to Nixiva’s private chambers. He knocked five times on the silver door. :“Enter,” said a regal, feminine voice as sweet as honey. The doors pulled back as if by themselves. The room was full of silks, exotic fabrics, rare fruit, extraordinarily large jewels of the finest quality, and Nixiva’s prized weaponry. In the center of the room was a steep stair case with a large dais at the top. On this platform, was a richly embroidered gold and silver threaded, silk sofa lounge. Around the stunning lounge, were curtains of cloudy, fine transparent silk, which blurred the figure behind them. Only her glowing golden eyes could be seen. Nixiva gave an inaudible murmur to her golden-striped tigress servants. In response, they pulled back the fine curtains. There sat the great red vixen, Nixiva. Her silky fur reflected much light; her rich red-orange fur seemed to be on fire. For an anthropomorph, she looked incredibly humanoid, especially her almost feline-like face. Her face looked as though it were human, then was painted to resemble a vixen’s, except for her chocolate nose, which resembled more of a cat’s than that of a fox’s black larger nose. Her tail resembled that of a carving by a great artist, perfectly red-orange tipped, with pure snow white. Her glowing golden, slit-eyes stared right through them, as if she were reading their souls. She had the air of a great leader about her, and when she turned towards the black wolf, “You may be excused, Shrowl,” the words flowed smoothly off her tongue. When he left the room, Nixiva stood up, with her silk skirt swirling around her and walked down the stairs. Her movements were graceful, it looked as if she had simply floated down the stairs to Tayba. “It is good to see you again, Tayba.” The vixen smiled at her friend and extended one of her slender milk chocolate tipped hands, and touched the light blue crystal on Tayba’s silver circlet, in the friendly welcoming manner. “Welcome, Tayba. Come, to the pool where we may talk and catch up.” For the rest of the day, Tayba chatted with her friend over the current chain of events that transpired earlier that day. “It’s been very boring here without you, Tayba. You were always starting up an interesting adventure. To be honest, I am bored of this palace life.” Nixiva looked around the pool. “I would rather be out on the battle arena, practicing my weaponry. However, I cannot, for the people of this city built me this awful, cold, prison of a palace. So, I will send Trish with you tomorrow, Tayba. You two may continue this weird adventure. Trish has a lot of potential like you Tayba. I can also trust her and I think you will like her.” :“Thank you Nixiva, I am sure I will like this…Trish,” said Tayba as she bowed and started out of the room. Nixiva hurried over to Tayba and hugged her old friend; her long ruby hair falling over both of their shoulders. She feared for Tayba, because she knew the tan bat could make enemies, and Zana, the light brown fox, was not a good enemy to have. Nixiva had been following Zana’s gang and found that she was truly a sly one. Zana did not leave any loose ends and loved to enact revenge. Zana had been acting as a territory guard at one of the outposts for the last month, trying to sneak some of her assassins into the palace. Zana use to be an officer for Nixiva at one time, but Zana turned to Rehehs instead of the good Sheher. This resulted in her becoming evil and slightly unstable. Oddly enough, she still calls me “your highness,” thought Nixiva. :In the morning, Tayba rose early and waited in the massive, well-used battle arena for Trish. Trish arrived two hour later, to find a very annoyed Tayba waiting for her. “Are you Trish?” asked Tayba, who was trying to be kind, despite Trish’s tardiness. The grey striped, snowy white cat nodded her head in embarrassment. Her raven hair fell into her face, making Trish turn a deeper shade of red. Tayba turned around and started off towards the woods. Trish quickly followed the tan bat and almost treaded on the bat’s paw. Tayba quickly turned around and faced the gray striped cat, “If you’re coming with me, you need to do exactly what I tell you, and do not whatsoever, get on my bad side! Okay?” :“Yes, ma’am,” the cat nodded quickly, her dark blue eyes downcast. :“Do you know what we are looking for?” :“Yes ma’am.” :“Do you know how to track?” :“Yes ma’am.” :“Do you know how to use a weapon?” :“Yes ma’am.” :“Good, you’ll do. Oh, and Trish, quit calling me ma’am, it makes me sound old, I would rather you just call me Tayba.” :“Okay Tayba,” smiled Trish, her white, sharp teeth sparkling. :“One more thing Trish, are you afraid of heights?” asked Tayba smiling slyly. :“No, not really why do y--” Trish didn’t have time to finish her sentence, because Tayba had picked her up and lifted her easily into the sky. At first, Trish covered her eyes with her slender, velvety hands, but a little farther into the trip, she uncovered her eyes to look at the purple and golden sunrise. “It’s so beautiful and so amazing,” she whispered. The golden light turned the trees into gold and green wonders. Tayba and Trish’s long shadows flew behind them on the tree tops. The pink, fluffy clouds were so close, it seemed as though you could reach out and touch them. Trish wondered if they would feel and taste like cotton candy. :“The spot where I heard the sound is right beneath us. Get ready, I’m going to dive.” “You’re going to whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-” screamed Trish as they headed straight down to the earth, like a torpedo. Just as they were ready to hit the ground, Tayba threw open her wings, and landed lightly on the ground. “That was awesome!” shouted Trish. :Tayba quickly put her hand over Trish’s mouth to stifle her shout-of-joy. “Shush! I thought I heard something.” Tayba swiveled her ears around to see if she could hear anything. “Great, whatever it was, you scared it away!” :“Um, Tayba?” :“We could have seen what was making that sound, but now we can’t!” :“Uh, Tayba?” Trish’s voice wavered. :“What will Nixiva think?!” continued Tayba, completely unaware of her surroundings. :“Tayba!” said Trish as her blue eyes widened. :“What?!” :“Look behind you,” whispered Trish, almost frozen in terror, her gray stripes matching her pale, white fur. Tayba turned around and gasped. What Trish witnessed was a slimy, multi-eyed, bug-like-creature. The creatures four rows of razor sharp teeth grinded hungrily at the two anthropomorphic. Its hard, but slimy shell gave off the smell of rotten flesh. The size of the creature dwarfed the mammoth trees around it. “Tayba, I think I found what you were looking for.” The creature started to move toward the two animals, and let out a ghastly scream. “So, now what are we going to do Tayba?” whispered Trish. :“I think I have an idea,” whispered Tayba, keeping her eyes affixed on the giant worm. “Do you know if there are any large bodies of water around here?” :“Yes, I do, but why do you ask?” Trish didn’t get a reply, because Tayba lifted her into the air once again. The worm, furious his prey was getting away, tunneled underground in hopes of catching up to them. “I think he’s gone, Tayba,” yelled Trish. As if on cue, the monster popped his head out of the ground and jumped, barely missing the two air-born animals. “Never-mind!!” yelled an extremely pale Trish. :“Were did you say that lake was?” :“It’s just up ahead, about a half of a mile!” :“Great, I can see it!” yelled an excited Tayba, “Tell me when the creature is going to jump again!” :“It’s going to jump…now!!” screamed Trish. The worm, not thinking about anything, except for his next meal, did not see the lake of water ahead. The worm landed with a huge splash, creating a large tsunami wave that washed over the trees. The giant trees fell on top of the worm, instantly killing the hideous creature. The water then swept over the creature’s limp, disfigured body, covering the whole monster. Trish cheered, and her eyes glowed a deep blue. Tayba beamed. As the afternoon sun beat down on her back fur and wings, Tayba tried to keep her grip on the squirming Trish, as they started back to the Marble Palace. :Back at the village, Nixiva ran to greet both anthropomorphic. Trish retold the whole story to Nixiva at the foot of the palace stairs. Tayba watched the two in amusement. I am going to like Trish, thought Tayba. The next morning, after a relaxing day at the palace, Tayba flew back to her home on the outskirts of Nixiva’s Territory. Ah, it is so nice to back home, thought Tayba, as her pads touched the warming balcony steps. She closed her eyes and felt the hot afternoon rays of sunlight beat against her face. :“There you are, Tayba,” said a shifty voice from behind her. “We’ve been waiting for you.” :Tayba turned around to see Zana and her two minions standing in her entryway. :“It’s a shame that you did not get eaten by my worm creature, it would have saved us the trouble of coming over here,” Zana snickered, “Yes, it was I, who released the worm creature into the wild. It was I, who fed the worm creature the pathetic, shrieking, and howling animals every morning to get your attention. Unfortunately, it did not eat you, so I will have the pleasure of killing you myself.” Zana took a step forward with five sharp, icy, throwing daggers in her hand and belt. The evil, darkly masked raccoon and the half-dead looking hare also took a step behind their leader, their jagged and stained knives ready to strike. :“Do you really think it’s that simple to get rid of me, Zana?” Tayba said nonchalantly, while ducking a flying dagger. :“I’ve done it to many others like you, Tayba; one more dead, little flea won’t make a difference to me. You embarrassed me, Tayba, and no one does that to me and lives to see the next sunrise.” :“There is just one small problem with that ‘InZanna’; I’m not one of those dead, little fleas.” Tayba then caught one of the thrown daggers in midair by its dark silver blade. The air around Tayba started to turn stormy, hot, and angry. Tayba’s eyes started to glow a menacing, neon blue, which slowly turned to a fiery, blood red. Tayba bared her pearly white fangs, and laughed evilly, and crazily. “No, they were not like me at all!” Raw terror gripped the would-be-murders, and for the second time in her life, Zana was truly afraid. After that afternoon, Zana and her gang of murderers were never seen or heard from again. :The next night, as the sun was melting into the horizon over the forest valley, Tayba was scanning the skies for any sign of Kaleb; she hadn’t heard from him since she had taken off after the worm creature. Tayba looked down at her balcony floor boards. I’m never going to get those things clean again she thought to herself. She looked up towards the rising moon, a large bat-like figure passed in front of the full moons’ radiant, golden glow. Kaleb landed lightly on the balcony’s cool wooden planks next to the beaming Tayba. :“I was searching all over Nixiva’s Territory for you. I even flew all the way to the Flow Mountains looking for you,” he smiled down at Tayba, his silvery blue eyes twinkled. The moonlight made Kaleb’s silver crescent fur mark glow, as he looked down at the darkly stained deck boards, and a forgotten dagger in the corner of the balcony. “So, what did happen while I was gone?” :Tayba leaned over and kissed him, “Nothing much,” she replied, as the sun’s final rays disappeared under the forest valley horizon.